


Friends Don't

by PsychVamp



Series: Gendrya Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Prompt 1: Song&Lyric or Celebration --- Song used: Friends Don't by Maddie and TaeArya and Gendry have been friends a long time but the people around think that they do things that normal friends just don't.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Gendrya Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650556
Comments: 38
Kudos: 165





	Friends Don't

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song listed above. If you hadn't listened to it before, I very much suggest you do for full enjoyment of this little story but is not at all required.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! Happy Gendrya Appreciation Week!!

_ Friends don't call you in the middle of the night  
Couldn't even tell you why  
They just felt like saying "hi"  
Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys  
Finding reasons not to leave  
Trying to hide the chemistry  
Drive a little too slow, take the long way home  
Get a little too close  
We do, but friends don't _

Arya smiled as she slid into the booth beside Arianne, while Dany and Shireen sat on the other side, “Sorry, I was late, I was just with…”

“Gendry.” All three girls recited at the same time.

Arya fought the blush that threatened to rise to her cheeks, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Babe, we love you, but you and Gendry need to get your act together.” Arianne replied, and the other two women laughed.

“We are just friends.” Arya insisted.

Dany rolled her eyes, “You can keep saying that but no one believes it.”

“Friends don’t act the way you guys act around each other. Gendry is my cousin, and I love him, but he is a stubborn idiot and will never make the first move.” Shireen piped in, “Consider this your intervention.”

“I thought this was just us catching up for dinner because it had been too long.” Arya accused, her eyes moving between her three friends.

“It is.” Dany replied, “But it wouldn’t be necessary if you hadn’t canceled on us the last three times because something came up with Gendry.”

Arya blushed, that was completely true, but she wasn’t going to admit to anything. She looked up, “Those were important.”

Arianne rolled her eyes that time, “We aren’t trying to shame you. We just want you and Gendry to stop pretending and just get together, make everything easier for everyone.”

Arya sighed and picked up the menu, “Can we just eat please? Maybe talk about something other than my love life.”

Dany smirked, “As long as you accept that it was your love life we were talking about.”

The other two laughed again, but the subject was dropped for the rest of the dinner. That didn’t stop her from thinking about it though that night as she tried to fall asleep in the large t-shirt that she’d stolen from Gendry. She had to resist the urge to call him, her go to when she couldn't sleep. 

* * *

She smiled as she jumped into the car, “Ready for a barbecue Waters?”

“With your family? Always.” He smirked at her and set the truck into motion. They drove in silence for a moment before saying, “Fast or scenic route?”

She finished sending the text to Sansa, letting them know they just left her house, and looked up at him, “Scenic, it is a beautiful day.”

He turned off the road that would lead them to the highway and instead started them on the long, meandering drive through the woods. She loved nature and lowered her window, letting the fresh pine air fill the car. She glanced over at Gendry to see him with a smile on his face, the deep green t-shirt he wore and the light wash jeans, all made him seem like a dream. 

He turned and caught her eyes, his smiling widening before he looked back at the road, “Something on your mind Stark?”

She shook her head, “Nope. Just looking.”

“You wanted the scenic route, keep those eyes on the scenery.” He teased.

She laughed but did look back out the window, trying to ignore the fluttering in her chest that was only there when she was around Gendry.

* * *

She had just been lounging in one of the chairs near the fire pit when her quiet was distrubed, “Why did it take you almost 25 minutes to get here?”

Arya turned to look at her sister in the other chair, “We took the scenic route.”

Sansa rolled her blue eyes and rested a hand on her rounded stomach as she settled herself more into the chair, “Why you’d do that?”

Arya sighed at the tone in her sister’s voice, “We like the woods and decided it would be the perfect time to see it. Not like we were on a schedule.”

Sansa did not comment, just made a little humming noise and sipped her water.

“Where did Pod run off too?” Arya asked, her sister’s husband was never far from her side lately.

“He is over there with Robb, Jon and Gendry. They’re inspecting the old jungle gym to see if it is stable enough for the kids to use.” She replied and Arya noticed the fond smile on her sister’s face.

Arya laughed, “Little Ned won’t be able to use it until next summer at the earliest, he can barely go more than two feet without falling on his little butt and that one hasn’t even arrived yet.”

“I think they are planning on starting now, so that they might actually be finished with the project by this time next year.” Sansa replied and then two fell into a little bit of laughter.

Their laughter caused the four men in question to turn their eyes on them, Gendry locked eyes with her and cocked his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, he smiled and turned back to looking at the wooden structure.

“They did the thing again.” Ygritte’s voice said, causing Arya to snap her head to the side.

“Did what again?” Arya asked, confused as the two redheads shared a look, “What?”

Ygritte sat in one of other the other chairs, a beer in her hand, and said, “The eye fucking thing.”

“Ygritte!” Sansa said with a laugh, “The eye conversation thing.”

“We don’t do that!” Arya protested, using her own beer to stop herself from saying more.

Ygritte rolled her eyes, “You two do it all the time!! You know, after my first family event, I told Jon that you and Gendry are such a cute couple, and then he told me you weren’t a couple and I’ve been in shock ever since.”

Arya frowned, “That was nearly a year ago.”

Ygritte took a drink, “Oh, I know.”

The three were silent for a long time before she finally said, “Does everyone think this?”

Ygritte and Sansa shared a look before her sister said, “Arya. When was the last time you went on a date, or even wanted to? You can say you and Gendry are just friends, but friends don’t do the things you two do.”

* * *

Arya loved his smile, his smell, his eyes, the way he was able to lift her as if she weighed as much as a pillow, she just loved him. Her drunk mind was always able to that accept better than her sober one. Drunk Arya just wanted to tell him everything that was in her heart and today was no exception. He had driven her home after the barbecue, where she had drank way too many beers. Now he was tucking her into her overlage bed. He had already moved the trash can over to the side of the bed and had fetched her some aspirin and a bottle of water.

He really was the best. Her friends and her sisters were all telling her the same thing, that they belonged together. Then why was she so afraid to say it. 

He moved her hair out of her face, the gentle touch of his fingers against her forehead causing her to shiver. He just removed the hand and pulled the blanket up over her, assuming the shiver was because she was cold. Her eyes closed, gods she loved him.

* * *

She woke to the smell of coffee and bacon wafting into her room. She groaned as she reached over and popped two of the aspirin. Before going into the kitchen and discovering what was waiting for her, she made a stop to the bathroom. Her mouth tasted like something had died in it and she needed to use the toilet badly. After some much needed washing, she changed into sweats and her sweatshirt before heading to the kitchen.

She rounded the corner and smiled at the broad back that stood in front of her stove, “Why are you still here?”

He jumped and turned to look at her, the spatula still in his hand, “I hate that you can sneak up on anyone.”   
She shrugged, “It is my special talent. Why did you stay?”

He turned back around, “Wanted to make sure you were okay. I haven’t seen you that drunk in years.”

She groaned as she sat down at the bar stool, “Ygritte challenged me to a contest, I couldn’t say no. That would have made me weak.”

“Can’t have that.” He agreed and placed a plate in front of her, there was toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs. He then added a fresh cup of coffee next to it, “Eat up and you’ll feel better.”

She watched as he placed a second plate and cup down before he moved to sit next to her. She smiled at how domestic it all felt, eating breakfast together in her kitchen on a Sunday morning. She had never done this with a person outside of her siblings and roommates. She’d never had a relationship that reached this level, and Sansa words from yesterday echoed through, she hadn’t been on a date in years. She smiled at him, “Thank you.”

“Of course. Can’t have you dying on me, otherwise I’d become a grumpy loner.” He joked and smiled at her, then he frowned, “What is it?”

She felt the tears prick at her eyes for no reason, she wasn’t even sure where they were coming from. The emotion was just overwhelming in her hungover state and she needed to get it out, “I love you.”

He wrapped his arms around her, “I love you too. Were you afraid of that? Of course I love you, you’re my best friend.”

She shook her head against his chest, “No, I’m in love with you. I have been for so long but I was afraid to change our relationship or lose…”

He lifted her head up and silenced her words with a kiss. 

It was nothing like she had imagined their first kiss to be, she honestly assumed it would happen during one of their arguments, and be rough and desperate. This was better, sweet and gentle, and everything a first kiss should be.

Maybe everyone was right, friend’s don’t do the things they do, but they were the best kind of friends, the ones that loved each other more than anything, and who couldn’t imagine a future without the other person in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
